dragon ball XVE
by crossovermaster1
Summary: after the defeat of demigra a certain time patroller and all his master's and friends decide to have a tournament. but as they are about to find the victor some thing suddenly happens. will the time patroller be able to adjust to his new surroundings? or will he make new enemies? find out in the next story of dragon ball XVE
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own dragon ball,dragon ball z,or dragon ball gt. All rights belong to Fuji TV,funimation animation, and akira koriama and same thing with MLPFIM only with different owners. Please support the official releases.**

 **DRAGONBALL XVE**

(hello everyone I am crossovermaster1 and I have seen a lot of the crossovers people have made and some where quite riveting but others had not really made any sense in plot or followed any of the characters behaviors or killed off characters in their stories. For those who KNOW they did a good story I commend you and those who didn't do so good...keep trying. Now this takes place in dragon ball xenoverse and i'll be using my strongest custom character for this and I will be working on a future project called dragon ball E. hope you enjoy the story

Chapter 1

TIMENEST

(it has been seven days since the defeat of demigra and everything has been quite still has been trying to find me a partner that matches my strength but still hasn't found one. So now a days I stay in the time nest luckily supreme kai of time let me set up a capsule house in there. Guess just having trunks and toki toki to spend time with still is lonely for her.) thought a red haired teen about four foot nine inches tall. He wore a black time patroller cloak and suit while the inside of the suit was red most of the rest of it was black with the capsule corp insignia on his left shoulder. As the teen walked through toki toki city to meet with goku for training he was surprised to see trunks and vegeta with him. Vegeta who was a short sayain with black hair and liked to wear blue sayain battle armor walked up to me and began to speak. "heh. So you ready for this you pathetic earth welp?" said the prince. "father he was able to defeat you when he was your student."said trunks a teen like me only he was a bit taller. Probably around five foot five, he had short purple hair and wore a brown trench coat and had a sword on his back. "hehe come on guys let's get to kami's look out. He said he had a surprise for us."said goku. Another sayian only he was taller than both vegeta and trunks I think six foot one and he had black spikey hair and wore and orange and blue gi. "okay let's go"i said with a fist clenched not knowing about the true danger the three sayains had not told me.

KAMI'S LOOKOUT

we had finally arrived at Kami's lookout but something felt off. I couldn't sense anyone's ki energy so I began to feel tense but goku seemed so relaxed but I stayed focused just in case. As we entered the building we came upon a rather large door as goku opened the door the lights came on and everyone jumped out yelling one word. "SURPRISE!" with that I was caught off guard and jumped in shock. As I took in the surrounding I noticed a banner saying congratulations on beating demigra. Just then a small girl with blue skin,yellow earrings,a blue tight suit,baggy pants and a scarf like veil around her shoulders walked up to me her hands on her hips. "well what do you think? Speechless? Should be. It's not every day a god throws a party especially him" said the young woman pointing to a purple cat like being. "supreme kai of time are you sure a surprise party was a good idea? I mean look at him now." said trunks pointing to me as I was still in shock at what just transpired. "hehe it's okay it's a surprise party for you. for what you've done to help us." said goku "humph. Told you the earth welp wasn't ready." grumbled vegeta. Suddenly a green creature with black spots all over it's body walked up to me a smirk on it's face. "don't worry even the most perfect beings can be surprised. But don't do it every so often. GOT THAT!"retorted the green being. "come now cell if you keep acting like that to my past student I might just destroy you. "said the purple cat like being between a yawn. Next to him was a tall light blue skinned person with a staff "now now master berrus we're here to have fun I believe there's some pudding over there." said the tall man. "What?! Really well then let's go get some whis before that pink blob get's here." as the two walk off to a table with the pudding cell let's out a low grumble as he begins to stare daggers in goku's direction "well now goku it's been some time" "Hey there cell how have you been?" goku asked casually as if they were friends. "oh i've been fine just be glad I no longer have any feeling to destroy you now."with that cell walks off to a different table with other foods when suddenly dende who was a namekian appeared. "all right everyone the time has finally come for our own martial arts tournament!" replied the young guardian of earth. "with our generous sponsor of the third,second and first place prizes from our friend bulma let the tournament BEGIN!" with that a large cheer was heard as the crowd of people of masters and friends raised their hands in excitement.

TIME SKIP TO FINAL LEG OF TOURNAMENT

after the fearsome fight there was only two combatants left. The great sayain goku and the most powerful fighter of the time patrollers. The third place winner who was vegeta was grumbling over in the corner "I can't believe I tied with that pathetic human hercule." "GEHAHAHA! THAT"S WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU MESS WITH THE WORLD CHAMPION!" with that vegeta shot a death glare at hercule making the champion hide behind his friend majin buu. "hehe hey don't hold back okay?" "heh when have I ever held back?"i replied to the sayains question. As both I and goku got into a fighting stance the namekian dende began the count down to the fight."are you ready?!" both goku and I nod our heads not taking our eyes off of each other. "THEN BEGIN!" after that we both became blurs and the only thing visible to the untrained eyes were the sound of sonic speed punches. After about three hours the two fighter's were on their final legs as both where trying to get their breath and both knew that one last attack would determine the winner. Both warriors took similar stances and in unison they began to say one word. "KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAAA!"

mean while in another universe going back a few seconds.

Inside a giant crystal castle a scene begins to unfold."okay let's see of this works."said a purple pony with wings and a horn. "gee your really going to try a long range teleportation spell twilight?" asked a small purple dragon with green frills on his back. "come on spike I'm sure it'll work. All I have to do is send that apple to a book I had pinkie pie set on the other end of town." "okay twi I'll just go over there and it this yummy delicious sapphire I found."as twilight began charging energy in her horn the baby dragon walked in the line of fire holding the large blue gem. Once the beam was fired it hit the gem,went through and then hit the apple. The apple suddenly disappeared from sight. After a pause some thing unexpected happened.

Back to the fight

"KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAAAA!"as soon as both warriors said the final word something suddenly happened for in the place of the time patroller was an apple? As goku stopped his attack he was half expecting his opponent to come from behind and got ready for the attack but it never came. The sayain then grew weary and then confused. He then turned around to the others who were watching the battle. "uhm...where is he?"was the only thing goku had to say.

Back in the other universe

as the dragon and pony wait for the object they were expecting to arrive they were shocked when a man appeared from nowhere right where the apple was yelling one word . "HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" with that the young man shot the large amount of energy blasting a huge hole in the crystal castle wall. As the beam died down the warrior suddenly realized his surroundings had changed and began to look around. "what?! This isn't kami's lookout. Where am I?" as the young man began to scratch the back if his head in confusion behind him the pony and dragon where huddled together and began to whisper to each other. "t-t-twi did you s-s-see what that thing just did?" "uhuh. What sort of magic was that?" just as the two had finished their whispering chat the young man turned around to see the dragon and pony. "uhhhh. Oops. Maybe I used instant transmission by accident. No I don't even know that skill yet. hm. There seems to be a pony here and a rather large lizard. Huh? WHAAAT!? WHY DOES THE PONY HAVE A HORN AND WINGS!?" with that one question the young man began scratching his head in even more confusion when the small dragon puffed up it's cheeks and went over to the warrior and tugged on his pant leg to get his attention. Then the time patroller looked down at the baby dragon "i am a dragon. Not a lizard for your information." with that the time patroller's face went white and he fell to the ground unconscious. After dazed for what they just witnessed twilight trotted over to the warrior and noticed that he didn't faint from shock. "spike look. He's covered in bruises,cuts and some parts of his clothes are burned. Help me get him some place to rest." with that the spike nodded and ran off to get a room ready while twilight used some magic to carefully move the injured teen.

* * *

 **hey so forgot to mention this is my first crossover but and not really a fan of MLP so i had to do some research on the characters before i made the story and before i start the next chapter i want to know how the reader's like this. if there are good reviews then i will finish the story. oh like i said in the beginning before the story started the dragon ball E will also have MLP but these are really the only two i'm gonna do with MLP.**


	2. enter the sleeping warrior

**HEY THERE EVERYONE SORRY FOR THE WAIT. WAS TRYING TO THINK OF HOW THE STORY WOULD GO FROM THERE BUT I FINALLY HAVE IT FIGURED OUT. SO YEAH HERE'S CHAPTER TWO OF DRAGONBALL XVE**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 2:ENTER THE SLEEPING WARRIOR!**_  
(last time on dragon ball XVE! Two of the most fearsome warriors where about to finish the battle when something went wrong. The time patroller was brought to a new universe unknowingly and became unconscious from the wounds he had endured.)

"so twilight doesn't he remind you of those humans back in the other version of our world?"asked spike. "now that you mention it he does. But he looks more... bulky."responded twilight. Suddenly the door to the room burst open as five other ponies entered. One pony was completely pink and was bouncing around with a toothy grin."OHBOYOHBOYOHBOYI'MSOEXCITEDWHATDIDYOUFINDHUHHUHHUH!"questioned the pink pony without taking a breath somehow and still bouncing about. "well i'll be what ya got thar twi?" asked a orange pony with a blond mane and a cowboy hat on it's head. "why what a horrible fashion choice. Black and red are soooo last year. And what is with the cape." spat a white pony with a purple mane and a horn on it's head. "Oh who cares about fashion. I think it looks weird. And I bet it's not as fast or strong as ME!"boasted a blue pony that had a rainbow mane and wings. "w-w-well I think it's looks k-k-kind of scary."whispered a yellow pony with a pink mane who also had wings. Suddenly the time patroller began to move in his sleep while mumbling." no. get away from them." "hm? Seems as if the fellah thar's havin a bad dream." replied the orange pony. "it's a good thing I asked princess luna to come and help us." replied twilight. "and here I am." after the response the six ponies looked to the doorway and saw a pure black pony who also had both wings and a horn and it's mane a deep purplish color with what one would think were stars in it's mane. "LUNA!"replied the six ponies in unison. "hello twilight, applejack,rarity,pinkiepie,fluttershy, and rainbowdash. What seems to be the problem?"  
asked luna. "well this human appeared after I tried a teleportation spell. But the strange thing is he seems to have been badly injured before he was brought here. Now he's having a nightmare and we would like to see what it is and who he truly is." answered twilight. "whoa whoa hold on a moment. THAT'S a human?" questioned the blue pony known as rainbow dash. "well if that thar's a human then his pony half must be here if hes from that thar other version of our world and shouldn't he be a pony like when you where turned into a human?" question the orange pony named applejack. "if he went through the statue In their world yes but he was brought by the teleportation spell somehow." replied twilight putting a hoof under her own chin. "OHOHOH! I bet he's a warrior who was wished for by a person in another universe to help protect time and defeated a god!" after saying that all the ponies including the baby dragon just stared at the pink pony named pinkiepie. "pinkie that's impossible. What even made you think of that in the first place?" retorted rainbowdash. "just a hunch"giggled pinkiepie as she began to bounce around. "any way if we want answers I suggest we enter his dreams." replied princess luna. "OH! Right you ready girls?" asked twilight. "READY!/ready" yelled all four while one whispered it. "don't worry i'll keep watch here."replied spike. With that the seven ponies vanished in a bright light that was released by luna's horn

Time patroller POV

"where am I? How did I get here? Why is every thing pitch black" as the warrior asked himself this he was suspended in darkness that surrounded him. As he slowly opened his eyes he still saw nothing but that vast emptiness that held him prisoner. As he looked around he heard a strange female voice. "You are different from the other ponies i've encountered. With your help I can rule equestria and in return I can send you home." "you can send me home? Hmmm. How about you show yourself first then i'll think about your offer." answered the time patroller. "ah quick and to the point. I like that." with that the darkness receded and the teen was in a new surrounding, but one that was familiar to him for in this area there where tons of mountainous rocks. "so. I'm in the mountains somehow."thought the teen.  
"so what do you say to helping me take over equestria?" with that the warrior spun around to see where the voice came from to see a pitch black pony with holes near it's hoofs and strange insect like wings and it had fangs coming from it's mouth and a horn on it's head. "how do I know your not gonna double cross me at the last second?" questioned the teen who folded his arms and narrowed his eyes in suspicion "HA HA HA HA! So cautious. Fine once I control equestria I promise to send you to your world. Is it a deal? Oh and before I forget my name is chrysalis." with that the teen looks at the hole covered hoof and looks into the pony's cat like eyes. "fine you have a deal. And the names crusher drago." with that the teen takes the hole covered hoof.

Mane six POV

"whoa! Look at all these weird mountains." responded rainbow dash. "LOOK OVAH THAR!" yelled apple jack. "UH?! T-t-that's chrysalis?! How is she here?!" questioned twilight. As they watched they learned that chrysalis wanted to use the teen to take over equestria. And then they saw the teen grab chrysalis's hoof to seal the deal. But the group noticed a smirk on crusher's face and what they saw shocked them to the core.

Chrysalis's POV

"YES! Now I will take control of both equestria and this crusher pony. Though he is different from the rest of them i'm sure I can erase his memories and use him for my revenge on that twilight sparkle." thought the treacherous queen. As she was about to finish the deal by shaking her hoof she was met with resistance. She looked to the teen's face and noticed a smirk on his face as his blood red hair gave a slight shadow over his eyes to give him a more menacing look making the queen tilt her head in confusion. The next thing she new she was hurled over his shoulder and flung into a mountain leaving a giant  
crater. "WHAT?! I'M CONTROLLING HIS DREAM! HE SHOULDN'T BE ABLE TO DO THIS!"screamed chrysalis in her head. Suddenly the red haired teen appeared in front of her his arms folded and another smirk on his face. "you really expect me to join forces with someone who's ki is as dark as demigra's?" spat crusher to chrysalis. "How DARE YOU! I WAS-" "NO YOU WEREN'T! NOT ONLY CAN I SENSE YOUR KI! I CAN USE IT TO SENSE YOUR TRUE INTENTION!" screamed the angered time patroller. "WHAT?! How powerful is this ki magic?!" contemplated chrysalis.  
"plus. I know this is a dream you have me in." with that said the teen gives off another cocky smirk to the queen. "WHAT?!rrrrg. There's only one way out of this now." as the queen contemplated in her head the teen let out a scoff and raised his right hand toward chrysalis. "time to end this with a bang. BIG BANG-" before crusher could finish chrysalis released a blinding light from her horn. "GYAAAAH! MY EYES!"as the time patroller held his eyes to soothe the pain the evil queen teleported out of his dream .

Mane six POV  
"is everypony okay?"asked twilight "i'm fine darling but I can't say the same for that crusher fellow of there." replied the white pony named rarity. As all of the mane six and luna look to crusher as they hear him yell in pain. "GYAH! THIS IS WORSE THAN THAT TIME MASTER VEGETA TOLD ME HE ACCIDENTALLY WALKED IN ON FRIEZA IN THE SHOWER! Wait. GYAAAAAH!" screamed the red haired teen.  
"maybe it's best if he tells us his past himself."remarked luna. "yeah maybe"answered twilight. And with that the group disappear from their hiding place. 

**BACK IN THE ROOM**

the baby dragon spike was sweeping the floor with a comically over sized broom. just as he had finished he wiped some sweat form his forehead when suddenly the mane six and princess luna appeared in a flash all of them having a worried look on their faces. "so how'd it go? did you find out about his past or who he is?"questioned the small dragon. "well. yes and no." replied twilight with a hoof to her chin. "OOOH MAN! YOU SHOULDA SEEN HIM! FIRST HE WAS LIKE _Sure i'll help you_ THEN NEXT THING CHRYSALIS IS IN A CRATER IN THE BLINK OF AN EYE! AND AND THEN!"as rainbow dash couldn't keep her excitement of what she witnessed twilight went over to a bookshelf and began looking through the mass collection she had. "wait you mean chrysalis the queen of the changelings was in his dream?! is that true applejack?!" asked a shocked spike waiting for the honest pony's answer "unfortunately yes. she wanted ta use this boy ta get her revenge on our friend twi." replied the worried applejack "what are you looking for twilight darling?" questioned rarity. "i'm trying to figure out how chrysalis got into his dream. only princess luna should be able to enter other ponies dreams." as twilight put a book away on a rather large pile that she made a loud boom was heard outside. as the mane six rush out of the room to find out what had happened they left spike alone with the young warrior.

"urgh. must...stop...evil...creature..."replied crusher as he weakly got off the bed his chest fully exposed as hundreds of scars were shown on his muscle bound body. he held his right arm and was limping to the door when the spike intervened."woah! watch it. you can't go out like that."said spike with worry in his voice, he began to guide the teen back to the bed when crusher fell down on his stomach. "l-l-left...pants...p-p-pocket."hearing this spike reached into teh pocket and pulled out a small green bean."p-p-put into...m-m-my...mouth...please."with that said crusher opened his mouth waiting.

 **outside the castle**

as the seven ponies exited the castle their a massive scene could be seen. hundreds of creatures that looked like ponies with tattered bug like wings can be seen flying after scared ponies and up in the sky a dark feminine laugh could be heard. "CHRYSALIS! LEAVE THE PONIES OF PONYVILLE ALONE!" yelled a frantic twilight. " _ **HA HA HA HA HA! like i'll leave a place with so much love. remember dear twilight sparkle. we changeling feed off of love that you ponies produce. and sense there's so much of it here. i can become even more powerful than that time at your dear sister in law WEDDING! NOW BEGONE!**_ "with that the evil queen charged a green energy in her horn and before any of the other ponies could react the changeling queen fired the energy at twilight. "NOOOOO!" was all that twilight's friends could yell before the beam made contact causing a giant smoke screen. "no...it can't be.."was the only thing the ponies could say.

* * *

 **BOOM! CLIFF HANGER! HA HA! so. hope you guys liked this chapter so far. it was gonna be shorter but eh i decided to lengthen it. so what do you think will happen next. give me some feedback in the reviews. and like i said in the first chapter. reviews is what keeps this story alive. the only reason i posted the second chapter was for a goofyspapa. sorry if i got your username wrong. but yea. leave a like and if you got an idea for the next chapter i will put your usernames into the author's chat zone. so until next time. HAVE A NICE READ!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY THERE EVERY ONE! crossovermaster1 here. sorry for the long wait. been working on some other soon to be crossover stories here and thinking of who should star in dragon ball E. the only two I'm thinking of is either Vegeta or Goku as it's going to be a partner story with another project I'm working with.**

 **I'd also like to thank Nickhf123 and ShippingJR for their feed back on this. i have edited this chapter to try how ShippingJR mentioned but i'd like to say that some people have their own writing style but I'm starting to like this format. so using it from now own and i made sure to do spell checking in this chapter along with capitalizing the names of the characters.**

 **Back to the topic of Dragon ball E leave a comment in the replies on whether or not goku should be the lucky person to arrive or the short, impatient prideful prince of all sayains should appear. me myself am leaning close to Vegeta.**

 **Anywho time to start the story!**

* * *

As the dust from the evil queen's attack still floated around the battlefield the five ponies and princess Luna looked in shock and disbelief, tears began to well up in the five ponies eye's as they couldn't believe what they had just witnessed before them. They huddled together to give each other a hug,As they were in their hug the five ponies eyes suddenly open along with the princess of the night to an all to familiar groan.

"ugh. That was close. Did Chrysalis's attack miss?"questioned Twilight as she rubbed her head with her hoof.

"TWILIGHT!"yelled all five ponies as they ran/flew to their friend, tears in their eyes as they ambushed the purple pony from all sides to form a hug circle for their thought to be deceased friend.

"we all thought you were as gone as last years apple harvest Twi."responded Applejack.

As the dust started to clear a shadow began to show over the mane six, as they looked to the source of the shadow there the teen known as Crusher was standing, his pure black cape waving in the now silent breeze he stood motionless and quiet, staring down the changeling queen Chrysalis, his right arm sticking straight out as a smug,toothy smile began to eerily creep along his face, only one word escaped his mouth causing the changeling queen to both stare in fear and anger.

"pathetic"was all that crusher said as he stood there barely a scratch on his hand, as smoke was pouring from the impact of the evil creature's attack.

"TWILIGHT!"rang a familiar baby dragons voice.

The six ponies and the princess look to the source as Spike detaches himself from the teens pant leg and runs toward Twilight giving her a hug.

"Spike?! How did you get here so fast?"questioned Twilight.

"well, it happened like this." replied Spike beginning to go into detail of how he and crusher arrived.

THREE MINUTES EARLIER

"P-p-put..in...my...mouth...please." said crusher as he held his mouth open, waiting for the baby dragon to put the bean in.

"What?! This? How is this going to help?" asked spike inspecting the bean with narrowed eyes.

"p-p-please.. or else your friends will get...hurt."replied crusher with a mix of pain and concern in his voice.

"Um. Oh alright." was all spike could say as he carefully put the bean in the teens mouth.

"thank...you."with that said crusher began to chew the bean letting out a few audible crunches and ending it with a loud gulp.

As the baby dragon watched in shock he then got the surprise of his life when the teen before him jumped up, all his wounds from before gone, as the teen stretched he grabbed his shirt, vest, and cape and quickly put them on. Suddenly his eyes became stern,

"hey you. Little lizard. Grab onto my leg quick."As the teen said that he put his index and middle finger to his forehead.

"alright. But what are you doing right there"questioned the baby dragon as he took hold of the black baggy pant leg.

"I'll tell you later."with that crusher closed his eyes and for a second of silence his eyes shot open."THERE!"and with that the two suddenly disappeared from view.

PRESENT

'"So yeah. That's how we got here." answered spike his claws scratching his head.

"so what y'all are sayin is that an itty bitty bean healed all those wounds he had?" questioned a skeptical Applejack.

"and darling spike why would you let him put on those rags. They're absolutely horrid." retorted Rarity as she let out a scoff.

"Spike. Are you sure he teleported you and himself here?"asked Twilight.

Before any of the ponies and the dragon could speak they heard a malicious laugh. As they turned their heads they noticed it was the teen that was laughing. He then began to crack his knuckles and neck and proceeded to enter a fighting stance, with his right hand he put his palm and began to make the "come at me" motion with his hand.

" **Really? Sorry but I don't fight any thing that can be** _ **below**_ **me. HA HA HA HA HA!** "retorted the evil queen of the changelings.

Luna was about to unfold her wings when a shining light began to come down from the sky catching the eyes of every pony and the human.

"PRINCESS CELESTIA!"replied the six ponies as they began to run to the potential landing spot of the princess.

"What is going on here!" asked the princess of the sun in both a stern and soft voice as she landed

"I will answer your question Tia. It appears Twilight sparkle has somehow summoned a hairless monkey and chrysalis wants to try and use it against us. And apparently the creatures name is crusher." as Luna finished her explanation a short series of snickering can be heard coming from crusher.

"hey TIA. How's your TIA-Ra fit. HA HA HA HA HA HA!" after saying his terrible pun crusher began to break out into a mad laugh joined by a certain pink pony.

"That was a good one HA HA HA HA!" said pinkie pie.

"um any way. Thank you Lu Lu for your information. It was helpful sister."said Celestia with slight annoyance towards crusher's joke.

"your welcome sister."

"LU LU?! HA HA HA HA HA! HEY LU LU! WHERE'S YOUR TU TU! HA HA HA HA HA HA!"with that crusher fell to the ground laughing with tears in his eyes as a certain pink pony started snickering from the thought of Luna in a Tu Tu.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU INFURATING HAIRLESS PRIME APE!"yelled Luna catching the ponies off guard.

"PRIME APE! WHO YOU CALLING A PR- oh look a banana."

suddenly every pony fell down from the sudden change in tone of the teen except for pinkie pie who was holding a banana and laughing when a green flash appeared in front of the eight ponies and a small black circle in the grass

"I DON'T CARE IF THAT _THING_ IS A MONKEY OR NOT! MY POWER NOW FAR EXCEEDS ALL THREE OF YOU ALICORNS! HA HA HA-ACK!"

suddenly Chrysalis was sent flying at high speeds crashing into one of the pony homes leaving a large hole in the house. As the changeling queen forced herself back up she looked up to where she once was. There her eyes dilated in both fear and anger for in her place was the very monkey she mocked. It's right knee pointed showing how she had been sent flying.

"No...Way."said a nearly whispering Rainbow Dash

"well I'll be an apple in the cold season." replied Apple Jack

"now that I see it that black cape works wonders for him" said Rarity

"but,but,but, That's impossible." thought twilight out loud.

"told you all. He's a warrior form another universe."giggled a bouncing Pinkie Pie.

"oh. I hope he's really nice."whispered a nearly inaudible Flutter shy.

"in all my years. Never have I seen any pony move so fast."replied Celestia.

"sister... how is that monkey flying?!" asked Luna

"I'll tell you how."came a malevolent echo

"DISCORD?!"as all the ponies yelled this they turned around to see a strange creature with the body of a dragon, the right paw of a tiger, left talons of a griffon, right leg of a dragon, left leg of a pony, and his head consisted of a ponies head and he also had two different horns. One looked like a deer horn and the other a goat horn.

"What seems to be the problem my friends?" asked discord, snapping his fingers making a bag of popcorn appear and began eating it.

"Well I was trying to test a long range teleportation spell but something went wrong and that human named crusher appeared.

Upon hearing the name discord performed a spit take with his popcorn and his eyes widened in shock.

"DID YOUR SAY CRUSHER?!" Discord asked Twilight holding her up to eye level.

"Yeah. That's what she just said."retorted Rainbow Dash.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEAN! I CAN GET FINALLY GET HIS AUTOGRAPH!" discord suddenly dawned a girl like appearance and began to giggle uncontrollably letting go of twilight.

"What do ya know about that there human discord?" Applejack asked him raising an eyebrow to his reaction.

"WHAT?! Well I suppose you don't have a universe T.V. Okay so one day I was flipping through the universes to see what was happening. One day I came across a universe that hairless monkeys where fighting these weird creature's. So I decided to watch and lo and behold the fight's they where in where grand!" as discord was talking he had stars in his eyes.

"Short version please."asked rainbow dash growing short with impatience.

"huh. Oh right. Well Crusher drago the human up there, is a warrior who was summoned by their dragon who is called upon when seven orbs are gathered, well he has trained under all of the greatest heroes and villains of his universe to defeat the demon god Demigra." replied Discord.

As crusher floated in the air waiting for his opponent to emerge from the crater of the building he heard the faint sound of metal clinking along with a groan from the blue pony with wings, and the silent giggling of the orange pony.

"why is it taking so long for Chrysalis to emer- GYAAAAAAH!" before he could finish his question he was hit in the back by a green beam which then exploded. Sending him plummeting to the ground. Upon impact he crashed into a pony house making the building collapse on top of him.

"WHAT THE?!"screamed the seven of the ponies. They turned to where the green beam had come from and there, with a malicious smile princess celestia began a made cackle.

Before the ponies could ask her why her form began to change, and there standing in front of the seven ponies was Chrysalis.

" **Did you really think I would just take on an unknown enemy. It seems not only my sealing spell stopped his magic but it also ended him! HA HA HA HA!** " as chrysalis stood there laughing five of the mane six gritted their teeth while one cowered behind discord, while Luna got in a battle ready stance.

As the ponies had their attention focused on the changeling queen they didn't notice a shadow emerge from the collapsed building and charge towards the group.

" **Now I'll end you all here AND NOW!** " Yelled chrysalis as she shoot a large green beam capable of engulfing the entire group, just then the shadowy figure appeared in front of the group. It's arms back and beginning a chant.

"KA...ME...HA...ME" as the beam got closer Twilight noticed the shadowy figure seemed familiar and there the light removed the shadow showing a smaller version of crusher.

"huh. UGH?! EVERYPONY HIT THE DECK!" before she could warn them it was to late.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed crusher as he thrust his hands forward launching a light blue energy beam of his own only ten times the size of the green one.

Both beams met in the middle but because of the size of the Kamehameha it engulfed the green beam easily.

As Chrysalis watched in horror as her magic beam being overcome by the Kamehameha, as she tried to make her beam stronger she realized it was of no avail. As the beam got closer she closed her eyes waiting for the beam to engulf her. After what seemed like hours to her she opened one eye, there the small crusher was in front of her, his arms crossed blocking the giant beam that he had fired. As Chrysalis watched in shock and awe the teen took in a giant breath and then let out a loud primeval yell dissipating his Kamehameha beam. As Chrysalis stood there, her eyes now wide with fear she noticed the boy looking at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"Leave now before I change my mind about sparring you." replied crusher his stern look still on his face.

"TCH...CHANGELINGS RETREAT!"as she yelled this the black cloud of the shape shifting creatures began to fly away along with their queen.

As the changeling swarm could not be seen any more all the ponies let out a sigh of relief. As the seven ponies go over to crusher they notice him holding his left arm and his left eye closed.

"he he he. Never thought that I would actually get damaged from something so weak. Huh? Wh-wh-why does my voice sound younger?" As crusher pondered this he walked over to a house with tons of mirrors around it, as he looked into the mirror his eyes widened as he raised his hands shakily to his face.

"I-I-I-"as he was stuttering the mane six and luna trotted over to the shrunken hero along with discord who had a devious grin on his face.

"I'M A KID NOW?!" yelled crusher as he was smaller and more child like.

* * *

 **OH MAN! seems chrysalis's attack backfired. just to let you know crusher's new child like appearance is similar to a certain full blooded saiyan who thought a car was an evil monster in the first dragon ball series.**

 **Now i hope you guys choose carefully for the dragon ball E main character as i'm gonna let you the readers also choose how the ponies react to the appearance of one of the saiyans _and_ as a added bonus which villain or frenemy they should face. and before you ask. yes they will be able to go ssjg/ssjgss.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there everybody! sorry for the long wait. I have been busy with work and stuff. but the soon awaited chapter four is out now! working on chapter five and i will try to get that out to you guys here shortly. also have other stories i'm working on here to. but I hope you guys like it. Oh yeah. dragon ball, dragon ball Z and dragon ball gt belong to akira toryiama, fuji tv and funimation animation, and Mlp belong to who ever owns their brand. please support the official releases.**

* * *

"It's been three months since I was brought to this universe. The locals have gotten to know me and not only that. The _princesses_ have been hounding me to go to the Ponyville hospital after my fight with Chrysalis to see if they could reverse the spell put on me. But other than that it's been quite peaceful."Thought a blood red haired child as he rested on a branch in a large tree overlooking a crystal blue lake.

"All right Apple jack! Watch as I break the cannon ball splash record for pegasi!"Replied Rainbow dash.

"Oh alright. Y'all better make it a good one."Said Apple jack moving the hat on her head.

As the orange pony sat by the edge of the lake rainbow flew straight into the air, after a few minutes a blue blur could be seen plummeting at high speeds toward the serene lake, next thing that happened a large pillar of water could be seen rising out of the lake.

Crusher had just opened his eyes when the next thing he knew a wave of water had just splashed him causing him to fall out of the tree from his perch.

"WHAT THE HECK?! I was _**trying**_ to get some sleep in that tree."Growled a soaking wet Crusher as his hair now covered his eyes as water dripped off of him.

Just after he said that the blue Pegasus popped out of the water soaking wet with a giant grin on her face.

"That..Was...AWESOME! HOW BIG WAS IT APPLEJACK HUH HUH?!"Asked Rainbow dash shaking the cowgirl pony like crazy.

"Big enough to get me wet."Retorted a soggy Crusher.

"Oh come on! You have to admit that was pretty fun!"Replied Rainbow as she stood on her hind hooves and placed her front hooves on her sides with a victory smile on her face.

"Well. That's the thing. Having fun for me was a reward for a great victory." Replied Crusher draining water from his cape

"What do you mean by that?"Asked Rainbow Dash as she landed back on all four of her hooves.

"Come on now. Your our friend, You can tell us."Replied Apple Jack squeezing water from her hat and putting it back on her head.

"Um. I'm not sure you want to know about my universe."Replied Crusher as he scratched his cheek with his pointer finger.

"Oh come on. You know about our universe. Why can't we know about yours!" Replied Rainbow Dash.

"Ugh. Fine."Growled Crusher as he sat down and began to tell the two ponies of how he first met his friend Trunks, how he trained with the greatest and most vile beings, to the parallel quests he used as training, to the first battle against the time breakers Towa and Mira along with the last battle with them, and how he got to fight the god of destruction, his battle against the evil demon god Demigra, and the collecting of time shards to protect Goku's father and the defeat of the dreaded legendary super saiyan Broly. After a brief pause he continued his story on how he defeated a parasitic alien who took control of Vegeta and managed to go super Oozaru, then the defeat of super android 17 along with the past enemies who where sent to HFIL. After he finished his story he looked to the pegusi and the earth pony who both had wide eyes and both their jaws were dropped.

"So. Now do you see why I'm so strong."Replied a now dry Crusher as he crossed his arms waiting for a reply from one of the two.

"That...Story...Was...EPIC! I MEAN YOU ABLE TO FIGHT GODS AND ALIENS AND ROBOTS!"Yelled an overly excited Rainbow Dash as she stood on her back hooves and began throwing punches with her front hooves.

"Well I'll be. That story was as surprising as a donkey with a smile."Replied Apple Jack recovering from her shock.

"You may think it's epic. But every battle was very dangerous." Said Crusher in a serious and dark tone.

"What do you mean?" Asked Rainbow dash and Apple Jack as they tilted their heads to the side.

"Back in my universe every decision counted. If you messed up, it would mean not only the earth's destruction but yours and every living being on it."Replied Crusher in his serious voice.

"Wow. I never thought of it like that."Thought Rainbow Dash as she got a worried look on her face.

Crusher saw this and began to smile. "Don't worry Dash. Now that I'm here you and your friends won't have to worry. If there is a maniacal villain that appears that's to strong for you and your friends I'll beat them to a pulp!"Retorted Crusher as he held his right arm up and rested his left hand on his up raised arm in an attempt to cheer up the rainbow maned Pegasus.

"Hey Dash. I reckon we should head on ova to suga cube corner. ri~ght."Replied Apple Jack as she nudged Rainbow in her side.

"Huh? OH RIGHT! Um hey Crush, you stay here for a bit okay? We'll be right back."With that said Rainbow Dash flies off while Apple Jack trots after her flying friend, leaving the warrior behind.

As the teen turned child watched the silhouettes of his new friends fade he then turned his attention to the tree he was sleeping in, giving the tree a stone cold glare.

"You coming out or what?"Asked Crusher as he crossed his arms as a gentle breeze swept by, picking up some dust and causing the red haired warriors cape to sway.

"Fu fu fu fu!As sharp as always."Came a feminine voice from the tree. As Crusher watched from his position a being appeared right behind him, both beings backs facing each other as they stood.

"So. You really are stuck here until they recreate what ever spell they used to bring you here huh?" Asked the shadowed being.

"Yeah. But it's not that bad here. Plus I have a feeling their gonna need me here." Said Crusher not taking his gaze off the tree. Suddenly crusher felt himself being lifted up, once he was turned around there he was looking at a female majin. She had black skin instead of the usual pink,she had the same eyes as super or kid Buu, her clothing was that of the light heart suit designed for the majin's, which was red and black.

"Your so ADORABLE!"Screeched the majin as she gave crusher a hug which he struggled against.

"MFF FM GM FR!"Was all the red haired teen could get out as he was being suffocated from the hug.

"Oops. Sorry."Responded the female majin as she let out a slight giggle as she put Crusher back down who was now gasping for breath.

"Why are you here Buulina? Have you got new information on the time breakers?"Asked Crusher who had another stern look on his face as he had his arms crossed.

"Yes. But it isn't good. It seems Towa is rebuilding Mira."Replied Buulina as she got a stern look on her face as well.

"Tsk. How long until Towa builds Mira a new body?"Questioned the shrunken time patroller.

"Two, maybe three years if we're lucky."Said Buulina as she let out a sigh.

"Have you told the others?"Asked Crusher to his cohort.

"Yes. They have already started on their training."Answered the female majin with a confident nod.

"Good. I want you to pull out of the time breakers in case they've begun to suspect you. Thank you for doing this. But the real question is, HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!"Shouted Crusher to Buulina, his eyes wide and teeth clenched.

"Fu fu fu! I _asked_ Whis to bring me here to speak with you."Giggled Buulina as she put her right hand over her mouth and her left hand on her hips as her eyes closed to show she was smiling.

"Okay. And again thank you for doing this. Now I suggest you head back to our own universe to begin training. And ask Whis to bring some of the others here to test their strength against me. Ok?"Asked the red headed warrior.

"Got it boss. See you later~!"Replied Buulina in a sing song voice as she began to fade in a blue light.

After Buulina left, Crusher began to think to himself.

"Mira...TSK! Doesn't matter. I will train to become stronger, and knowing Mira he will try to become stronger with his new body before coming to face me. Until then I have to train non stop. To protect this universe. And any others that might fall to Mira and Towa's wrath."As Crusher was deep in thought

he didn't sense the orange pony coming up on him from behind. As soon as she put her hoof on his shoulder he let out a yelp of surprise falling down on his rear.

"Easy thar now. Ya seemed pretty deep in thought like twi. What were ya thinkin bout thar?"Asked Apple Jack.

"Huh? Oh uh, no-nothing. Nothing at all!"Replied Crusher letting out a nervous laugh as he got up and scratched the back of his head, giving a sheepish smile he developed from one of his masters.

"Hmmm. Alright. Come on then. Everypony's waitin fer ya."Replied AJ but Crusher could have sworn he heard a little skepticism in her voice.

After a brief trip, the two arrive to sugar cube corner, once the two enter through the door it's pitch black.

"ugh. I can't see a thi-"the lights suddenly turn on blinding the shrunken teen and distracting him from his sentence when a loud shout entered his ears.

"SURPRISE!"Yelled every pony who possibly lived in the village as they popped out from under tables and from behind walls. When this happened crusher was caught off guard as he staggered backwards, his eyes wide with his pupils dilated.

"Uhm. Ya alright Crusher?"Asked the orange coated pony as she raised an eyebrow to the shocked warrior.

"HEE HEE! He's so surprised he's frozen stiff!"Giggled Pinkie pie.

"B-B-But I didn't do anything."Answered Crusher with wide eyes still recovering from his shock.

"What do you mean you didn't do anything? You defeated chrysalis single handedly."Replied Twilight as she made her way to the shrunken warrior.

"PLUS! YOUR NEW TO PONYVILLE!"Yelled out the overly active earth pony.

"But...That was three month ago."Replied Crusher still wondering why they were throwing a party.

"P-p-plus I've noticed that you had done some kind of routine after that battle none stop." Whispered a pink maned pony as she shrunk down near Twilight.

"Uhm That was me training. And how'd you even follow me. I was going nearly mach 50."Questioned Crusher muttering the last part of the sentence.

"WHO CARES! LET'S JUST GET THIS PARTY GOING!"Screamed Rainbow Dash as she looked over to a pony band, letting them know to start the music.

As the music started all the ponies began dancing,eating, and playing games. So just to keep the mood alive Crusher gave in and began to party with the ponies.

After two hours of partying all the ponies began to head to their own homes leaving the mane six,Crusher, and Twilight's baby dragon assistant to help clean up the cake shop of sugar cube corner.

After they had finished cleaning up crusher and spike we're fast asleep.

"wow. Who knew that something so powerful could look so peaceful when they're asleep."Said Twilight as she looked towards the sleeping form of Crusher, who was splayed out on the floor, mouth open wide as he gave off barely audible snores.

"Oh right you are Twilight darling. I would love to also be able to make him some new clothes."Contemplated Rarity as she put a hoof under her chin, thinking of designs for the sleeping martial artist.

"Hey Flutter shy, you said you've been following Crusher to see his habits. Do you know if he has a home set up somewhere?"Questioned Twilight to the pony of kindness.

"W-w-well that's the problem Twilight. H-h-he trains non stop. E-e-every time he begins to tire or g-g-gets hurt, he takes one of those b-b-beans."Quietly stuttered Flutter shy

"Well I guess he can stay at the castle with me for now." Replied Twilight, using her magic she lifts spike onto her back without waking him, then using her magic she lifts the sleeping warrior and takes him to her castle as the mane six head to their own homes for the night.

CRUSHER'S MINDSCAPE

"W-Where am I?" Asked the red haired warrior. As he looked around the inky blackness that surrounds him, he was brought out of his trance by a shrill yell. Turning his head to the source there, his eyes widened in fear. There two beings and Buulina lay on the ground with cuts, bruises, and burns all over their bodies. As he looked at the bodies he heard a dark menacing laugh. Looking up there in front of his fallen comrades was a blue skinned man, wearing a red uniform with a white chest plate, in the center was a green gem like item with a black infinity symbol in it. As crusher looked at the man, there he saw he was holding a tall woman with black hair and wearing the four star dragon ball uniform by her throat, as she struggled to escape the man's grasp he tightened his hold causing the girl to gasp and finally go limp.

"M-Melinda?"As crusher stutter the girls name the blue skin man threw her in the air and shot a dark energy blast at her, once the energy ball made contact it exploded and the only thing that fell was a single black boot of the woman's uniform.

"No. everyone. It, it can't be." As crusher tried to wrap his mind around what had just transpired he fell to his knees, tears welling in his eyes, as he stared at the ground the blue skinned man began to walk towards crusher,giving off a malicious chuckle.

"You defeated me before. But now I will have my revenge."Said the blue skinned man.

"Grrr. Damn you. DAMN YOU MIRA!" Yelled crusher as he sat straight up from the bed he was in. sweat formed on his forehead. He panted as he looked around to take in his surroundings, taking a deep breath and letting it out.

"Thank kami. It was just a dream. I must get back to training, luckily I have that in a capsule."Said Crusher, looking over to his uniform that hung from a rack in the corner of the room he slept in.

Meanwhile

"Hey Twilight! I think Crusher's awake."Said spike as he put the finishing touches on a stack of pancakes he made the three of them for breakfast.

"Then why don't we go get him and let him know breakfast is ready."Answered Twilight as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes with her hoof. She then went to the room she left Crusher in, she knocked on the door and waited for an answer, after she waited a while her curiosity got the best of her. Opening the door she found it to be empty except for an open window and a note on the bed.

WITH CRUSHER

"HYAAAAAAAAAA~!" Yelled Crusher as a blue flame like energy was surrounding him as he had his knees bent, his arms to his sides as his hands where clenched into fists. As he continued his power up the tiles beneath his feet began to crack from the sheer power he was letting out.

"HRAAAAA~!"With another primal yell Crusher released the power he was storing up, causing the tiles beneath him to buckle and turn into a crater under his feet.

After his training he went to a stair case and descended into the lower part of the building he was in. Once he entered a room the sound of water could be heard, after a few minutes he exited the room, wearing a pair of blue jeans and a towel over his bare shoulders. Just as he entered another room he heard knocking.

MANE SIX a few minutes prior.

"Well? Where are we going?"Asked Rainbow Dash as she flew with her back towards the ground and her hooves behind her head.

"In Crusher's note he said he was going to be around the rainbow hills area so he could train without anypony getting in harms way."Answered Twilight flying beside the blue pegasus.

As the group round the rainbow colored hill there down below they saw a strange orb like building on four pedestals. Near the top of the building was a giant logo with a capital C with a smaller c inside of it.

"Well I'll be. What ya reckon is in thar Twi?"Asked the orange cowgirl pony.

"I don't know, but look at the symbol on the building. It's the same as the one on Crusher's left arm."Replied Twilight as she pointed to the logo on the strange orb.

"Why your right darling. Plus I can't wait for our friend to try on the new clothes I made him."Said Rarity as she lugged a huge suitcase with a sleeve hanging out one side.

"M-M-Maybe that's a new thing he's using for his training?" Whispered a barely audible Fluttershy as she slowly flew behind Twilight and Rainbow Dash.

"OH BOY OH BOY! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE!"Giggled Pinkie Pie as she was bouncing in circles around Apple Jack and Rarity.

Once the mane six got to the orb shaped building Rainbow knocked on a spot that resembled a door. After a couple of seconds of waiting the spot slowly lowered to reveal that not only was it a door but also a set of stairs. At the top was a shadow but out rang a familiar voice.

"Heh. What took you so long."Retorted Crusher his arms crossed as the towel still hung from his shoulders but the most prominent feature was the shrunken hero's scar ridden body, but the one that stands out the most is the one that looks like he was pierced in his rib area.

"come on, what are you waiting for come on in."Replied Crusher as he turned to have his back face them only for the six to see the same scar appear on his back.

Shortly the six ponies enter the building, once they do they marvel at the large inside of the building, along with the many sets of furniture. As the group continue to look around,Crusher came from an area that the group deduced was the kitchen holding a teapot. Once he got to the couch he sat down on the furniture and put the teapot on the table set in front of the couch, pushing a button a red glow appeared under the tea kettle as crusher relaxed unto the couch and looked over to the aw struck ponies.

"Anyone want some tea?"Asked Crusher as he waited for the tea to heat up.

"W-What is this place?"Asked Twilight as she marveled at the coffee table/stove top.

"Ugh I must say this place could use a serious redecorating. I mean seriously these curtains must be outdated."Retorted Rarity holding the bottom of the red curtain that hung from a near by window.

"Well I'll be an armadillo in the forest. I reckon this be one fancy place ya got yerself here."Replied Apple Jack as she continued to look around.

"Man. This place is awesome!Huh,What's this?" Questioned Rainbow Dash as she looks at a picture frame, as she looks to it her eyes widen.

"Hey everypony! Come check this out!"Called the rainbow maned pony. As she waited by the picture the other ponies started to crowd around her while crusher continued to sit on the couch,waiting for the tea water.

"Whachya find thar dash?"asked the orange furred cowgirl pony.

"Look at this picture!"Exclaimed Rainbow as she grasped the picture from it's shelf and showed it for the rest of the ponies to see. As the mane six looked to the picture, their eyes widened, for there in the picture was Crusher along with many different people.

"Who are they Crusher?"Asked Twilight as she turned her attention to the shrunken teen who was now pouring tea into seven cups.

"Those are my masters and friends. After I had finished training with them we all got together for a party after my victory over defeating Demigra the demon god. After our party we decided to have a martial arts tournament, the winner would get the dragon balls to make any wish they wanted. After the tourney all that was left to fight for the prize was my master Goku and I, we fought for a few hours and decided to use one last attack, just as we were about to see who would win I was brought here."After finishing his story Twilight hung her head in guilt knowing that it was her spell that brought the young warrior to Equestria. Crusher noticed this and gave a small smile to the purple mare.

"Hey, what's with the glum look. If you hadn't of used that spell of yours we wouldn't be friends right now."With that said Twilight's face brightened up and she had a smile on her face along with the other five ponies.

"I don't know about you six but i'm kinda tired. I have spare rooms if you want to stay the night."Said Crusher as he finished his cup of tea.

"Thanks for the offer, but we need to head back to ponyville any way. Good night."Responded twilight as the mane six began to head to the door of the spherical building.

After the group left crusher picked up the picture the six ponies looked at and stared at it for a few minutes.

"I hope everyone's Ok. But I have to train to become stronger, or else."As Crusher thought this he clenched his fist, for a split second a dark purple haze covered the balled up fist, but as quickly as it came it disappeared and the teen went off to sleep after he put the picture back where it was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone. sorry for the long wait. once again work related and i want to give a special thanks to my friend for letting me borrow his wi-fi. so please enjoy this story and have a nice day.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5  
**

"NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! I REFUSE!"Yelled Crusher as he had his arms crossed, he now sported a pair of red sunglasses with black tinted shades, he also had on a red shirt and a black over shirt with red trims and buttons,black martial arts Gauss wrapped around his hands, he wore pitch black pants along with his shoes with red metal like braces on them. Giving him a bad boy look.

"What if you get lost and need to find your way back to ponyville?"Asked Twilight, her eyes narrowed trying her best to convince the shrunken hero.

"Or if your trying to order from a fancy restaurant."Chipped in Spike as he was sweeping the massive study in Twilight's castle.

"One. If I ever get lost I can sense out the energy of ponyville, and two I highly doubt I'd ever go to a fancy restaurant."retorted Crusher, his arms still folded and his sunglasses blocking his stern glare.

Before Twilight could speak a certain blue pegasus with a rainbow mane appeared.

"Hey Twilight, Crusher, Spike. What's going on?"Asked Rainbow dash as she flew up to the trio.

"Oh hey dash. Well Spike and I just learned that Crusher doesn't know how to do math or read equestrian literature."Responded Twilight.

"And I say that I will absolutely, never in a million years, go TO-"

 _ **enter sudden scene change**_

"school. Curse my saiyan like pride."Muttered the disgruntled teen. His arms crossed, the sunglasses giving off a bright glare from the shining sun as he leans against a barn like building with a bell at the top. As he looked out at the grounds he saw various children play things like slides, basket balls, teeter totters, even one of those spiny things(A.N:honestly I don't know what these are called.). As the shrunken hero let his gaze wander the playground the red head suddenly turned his gaze to the door of the building, out came Twilight as she began to make her way to the darkly dressed warrior.

"Ok. It's all set up. She'll call you in when she's ready. Ok?"Asked Twilight with a grin on her face.

"Tsk. Whatever."Replied Crusher coldly. Turning his head to the side with a scowl on his face.

As he watched Twilight walk away he began a series of low inaudible growls.

INSIDE

"Okay class. Today we have a new student joining us today."Replied the red furred mare as she looked upon the class of fillies and colts.

"Come on in!"Just as she said this the door to the school house opened and in walked the upset teen. As soon as he took his place near the teachers desk he crossed his arms. The fillies and colts then began to whisper and chatter among themselves but what they didn't realize was that their conversations could be heard by the warrior of time.

" _What is that?_ "

" _what's with the clothing?_ "

" _why are we letting a hairless monkey learn. It's probably not even house trained._ "Upon hearing this the teens focus shifted to a gray furred filly with a lighter gray mane, next to her sat a pink furred filly with a lighter pink mane with a white streak.

"Okay class. This is Crusher Drago. Would you like to tell the other students about yourself?"asked Cheerilee.

"Hmph. Fine. First of all, I heard your whispering, my _abilities_ allow me to enhance my senses and base strength, two I am a human from universe seven, three, this is what we humans wear to protect us from elements or _unnatural_ elements, and four, you better think twice before calling me something like hairless monkey, and if you do I can a-sure you that you'll have a fear of heights."As he said this he focused his attention towards the two fillies that had made the comment. After he finished he let off a low growl of discomfort just loud enough for the teacher and students to hear, letting them know he was in a foul mood.

"Um. Okay? Well now why don't you take a seat."replied the teacher pony. Hoping it would calm the disgruntled warrior.

Only giving a quick nod of conformation Crusher unfolded his arms and made his way down the row of desks, sitting in the only spot that somehow had no light.

"Uhm. All right class let's begin."answered Cherilee as she gave a nervous smile, then turned her back to the class and began writing on a chalk bored with some chalk she had grabbed with her mouth.

" _Wow. He sure is grumpy._ "Replied a blonde furred filly with a red mane.

" _Yeah. And not only that if my sister saw him in those clothes she'd probably freak out._ "chirped a white filly with a purple mane .

" _Man did you see his getup! I bet dash would look even more cool in a uniform like that. UH not that she isn't cool already!_ "exclaimed an orange filly with short wings and a purple mane.

As the students whisper among themselves miss Cherilee thought to herself and the human's predicament.

She listened to Twilight about how this _human_ was cocky and not to thrilled to be taught. She sighed but then remembered to three months ago during the changeling invasion. She had seen the boy in his original state before the spell the disguised changeling queen used on the hero. He was probably in a bad mood from that.

After a few hours of teaching the recess bell rang, letting the young ponies know it was time for a break. After all the young ponies left Crusher came out from the shadowed corner of the class with a sad look.

"Um. Teaching pony?"Replied Crusher trying to get miss Cherilee's attention.

"Hm? Yes crusher?"asked the mare.

"I. oh man. I want to apologize for my behavior for earlier. My pride was on the line, curse that rainbow maned speedster."replied the red haired warrior as he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh. It's ok."replied Cherilee as she gave a small smile.

The teen gave a toothy grin back to the teacher, but as soon as it came it left, replacing his smile with a shocked and worried frown, the shrunken teen then began rapidly patting his body, this caused the mare to tilt her head in confusion.

Once he patted his blazer he let out a happy gasp, reaching into the dark article of clothing he pulled out a small cylinder like object with a button on top, once he pressed the button a puff of smoke appeared, after the smoke died out there in his hand was a scroll with a white feather with a bit of yellow on It hanging from a string attached to the scroll.

Seeing this the red furred earth pony's jaw dropped, one minute she was looking at a small cylinder, next a scroll was in the teen's hand, only as she got a closure look the scroll it had a dark aura around it.

"Damn. I was hoping they wouldn't do this."Mumbled Crusher, completely forgetting about the pony in his presence.

What she heard the teen say astonished her. He had said a swear like it was the simplest thing, she was about to scold him when he opened the scroll, catching the teacher's attention she decided to see what was written on the scroll.

A figure can be seen floating in the sky as it gave off a mad cackle, this being was discord, he floated over a crater as he watched the mane six run off, but before they could get any further a dark aura began to enshroud the spirit of chaos, his eyes acquired a blood red glow he then snapped his fingers as a cage entrapped each one of the now gray ponies.

"Normally when a force obstructs my plans I just make them discorded, but seeing as how you six might become a future threat, _I"LL ELIMINATE YOU NOW_!" Roared Discord, with another snap of his fingers dark orbs surrounded the cages as only screams of pain echoed through the skies, after the screaming died down discord went into an even greater fit of mad laughter.  
_

Cheerilee was appalled and shocked, one she thought there would be writing in the scroll, two she couldn't believe that this teen had some sort of twisted item that showed false information, yet when she looked to the red haired hero he could be seen seething with anger, his teeth clenched as he gave off a low growl. Before the red furred mare could speak the teen tossed the scroll into the air, then he snapped his fingers, in a blinding flash of light the teen now sported his elite time patroller uniform, with the exception of what looked to be a high tech monocle covering his left eye. After the scroll began to fall back down crusher caught it and held the scroll straight out, gears of lights then began to turn around the teen and in a blinding flash of light all that was left in his place was the scroll. Cheerilee having just regained her sight from the light, looked down at the scroll and opened it up.  
_

light appeared and there floated the shrunken protector of time, he looked around and noticed a hedge maze, as he looked down on it he noticed the mane six where in the maze, separated form each other.

" _Good I made it just before the change in history._ "Thought Crusher. Then he narrowed his eyes as he sensed a strong energy from above.

 _ **In equestria's mesosphere**_

" _ **Good, if I can get this discord being under our influence then master Mira will have even more strength.**_ "replied a shadowed being, in a gruff voice. As they let out a evil chuckle their hands began to glow an eerie purple. Suddenly his concentration was cut off as he sensed a powerful energy ascending to his location. They looked to the location of the powerful energy and there, rising to his location was a child with blood red hair, wearing his signature uniform consisting of a pith black jacket revealing a blood red shirt, a pitch black cape that looked like it just barely touches the ground, a red new model scouter covered his left eye, his pitch black pants and pitch black boots with the red soles only made the being grit their teeth in anger. As the shrunken hero finally managed to reach the height of his soon to be opponent his cold stern gaze bore into to all to familiar foe before him.

"Why are you here time breaker?"Asked Crusher in the best menacing voice he could produce from his current predicament.

"Well well well. If I isn't the great demon god slayer Crusher drago. It seems your a little _short_ on man power."Replied the time breaker

Crusher remained unfazed as he just floated there, not paying any heed to the joke his opponent made.

"Heh. I guess the rumors where true, when you start a mission your serious to the end. And I know your routine, your gonna tell me to turn back now. Well I'm not, I'm here to get more energy for master Mira."Retorted the time breaker as they took a fighting stance.

"My name is Ozark the dark namekian"

with that Crusher gave a smirk of his own and got into his own fighting stance. Then in one instance both fighters disappeared. Only the sounds of sonic booms provided proof of the warriors battle.

PONYVILLE SCHOOL HOUSE

Cheerilee watched with utmost shock. She was literally witnessing not only time travel but also a battle she never knew about. To engrossed into the fight she didn't notice the students coming back into the class, this caught the attentions of the fillies and colts and thus they went over to investigate.

"GAH!"Screamed Ozark in pain. He failed to block an attack the warrior of time had thrown to his gut, thus stunning him.

"SPIRIT SWORD!"

This sent a chill down the time breakers spine as he watched the long beam of light paralyze him. He watched as the shrunken teen gave a smirk and he swung the beam in a circular motion, hitting him and sending him flying while screaming in pain.

"Pointless...here i'll end it all."

Hearing this the time breaker regained his control and flipped several times before straightening himself out and darted towards the red haired fighter in a rush. He began assaulting the teen with attacks, but they where of no use. As the shrunken teen charged a small green orb in his right hand the time breaker could only continue attacking in hopes of stopping him.

"You sealed your fate time breaker. It's time to end this. GIGANTIC!"replied Crusher, then he began his attack.

"No NO! NOOOOO~"This made the time breaker more frantic as he watched the red haired warrior lob the ki ball, the time breaker began to make his attacks more powerful but it was all in vain. He knew that once he activated that Z-soul it was all over.

"METEOR!" Crusher put his arm behind him as the little ki ball vanished and reappeared in the palm of his hand, only now it was bigger than before. Thrusting his arm forward the teen aimed the blast directly at the time breaker.

"Say hello to king Yemma for me when you get to other world."Replied Crusher with a cocky smirk.

In that instance the ki ball exploded on Ozark, a ear piercing scream of pain and agony rang out in the mesosphere until there was only utter silence. There was no trace of the time breaker.

"One problem down. One to go."responded Crusher coldly, then he flew back down to Equestria at sonic speeds,

Discord floated above what remained of the hedge maze, a smug smile etched on his face as he looked at the receding forms of the holders of the elements of harmony. Suddenly a dark aura surrounded him and his eyes glowed a malevolent red. Just as he brought his fingers up he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his side, then he was sent flying into the ground, getting up from his newly formed crater he looked to the source and there, he saw a red haired child, floating where he was moments ago, his arms folded at his chest and a cold glare cast down upon the spirit of dis-harmony.

"Well now. This is strange. But never the less. A hairless monkey like you just got a lucky pu-" before discord could finish he received a kick from the red haired martial artist so fast and powerful it made discord yell in agony, then the child back flipped off of the injured draconiques with little effort and landed five feet away from him.

"Tch. Lucky _Brat._ I don't know who or what you are. But I will end you."Replied Discord with venom in his voice.

Crusher just stood there. His gaze never letting off of Discord as he had his arms folded, not a single sign of fear could be seen on the shrunken teen.

Cherilee watched with the utmost interest as she looked upon the scroll, even the fillies and colts watched in silence, waiting to see what would happen.

"Give up now." Replied Crusher in a stern voice. His steely blue eyes bore into the spirit of dis-harmony as he had his arms crossed, waiting for a response.

"Me, give up? HA HA HA HA HA! The day I give up is the day I become friends with ponies."replied Discord

hearing this the teen sweat dropped internally.

" _If only he knew_ "he thought. Shaking his head he regained his composure and continued his glare at Discord.

"But why should I fight. When you should focus on yourself."replied the draconequis with a malevolent chuckle, with a snap of his fingers three Crusher's appeared in front of the master of chaos.

"hmm. Three versus one. Sound about fair to me."replied the original, a smirk creeping along his face.

As soon as he got into a fighting position the three dopple gangers rushed him. As the four warriors fought Discord summoned a bucket of popcorn and a chair with the snap of his finger, then laying down in the chair the lord of chaos began to sloppily eat his popcorn and for some reason proceeded to put on 3d glasses.

"Why to make everything more exciting my dear author. Now Shhhhh. The fight is getting good."

Crusher had just blocked two of his opponents but failed to stop the third from getting a punch in on his gut.

" _ **Your weak**_ "

" _UGH?! W-What was that?_ "Thought Crusher, just as he thought that another one of the clones hit Crusher in his back.

" _ **Your pathetic**_ "

" _N-No. I'm not weak, nor am a I pathetic._ "Crusher thought as he held his head in his gloved hands. This allowed the third clone to send a kick to his stomach.

" _ **YOU KILLED THEM!**_ "

hearing this Crusher's eyes widened as he let his arms fall to his sides. Slowly he floated back to the ground, once he touched the land he fell to his knees, tears welling in his eyes as he stared down at the ground. His three clones landed around him as Discord calmly made his way to the shrunken warrior of time.

"That's right. If you hadn't of left then you could have saved them. You probably wouldn't of had to fight your uncle."with that the lord of dis-harmony let out a chuckle as he watched the teen stare at the ground, near his feet the coloring beginning to turn gray.

" it was all _YOUR_ fault. You had the power yet you did _NOTHING_!"

"n-no, I-I didn't know. I couldn't sense Ki at the time."Mumbled Crusher. Trying to reassure himself.

"Oh don't try that. It was your fault and you know it."replied Discord, watching as the teens discordification was reaching his shoulders, his lower half completely gray, including his dark clothing.

Crusher still on his knees, tears where now flowing from his closed eyes, as he slowly became more gray.

 _ **MINDSCAPE**_

"it's all my fault. It's my fault they're dead. If I could have sensed ki back then they would still be alive."

After saying this a scene appeared before him. A forest surrounding a burning house. A young child with black hair wearing a red and black version of the ultimate turtle hermit clothing, he was on his knees, fists clenched as he trembled with rage, his black hair waved in the wind.

"make it stop. Please make it stop."mumble Crusher as he was forced to watch.

Suddenly a man with pitch black hair and a black goatee wearing a white and black version of the ultimate turtle hermit cloths walked up to the black haired child.

"Who did this?"asked the child.

"why. What do you plan on doing?"asked the man,

"I'll Destroy the one who did this to them. I'll have my revenge."growled the child as he turned to look at the older man. The child's blue eyes bore hatred in them as he looked to the older man.

"...it was I who killed them."replied the man in a cold voice, he suddenly began to change, his black hair changing to red as it grew down his back, his upper shirt tearing to reveal his muscles as his arms began to become covered in what looked like red fur, a red out line appeared on the edge of his eyes as his irises changed from coal black to an ominous red.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"Roared the black haired child.

Crusher watched with pain, no matter what he tried to do he couldn't remove his eyes from the fight before him. Soon the black haired child headbutted the transformed man with so much force he pierced the mans stomach area, the child's hair and eyebrows where covered in a red substance. As his anger subsided he let out a gasp of realization and ran over to the transformed man, tears gushing from his eyes as he knelt beside the man.

"WHY?! WHY DID YOU TELL ME IT WAS YOU WHO KILLED THEM UNCLE TURQOISE?!"screamed the child to the now dying man.

"To * **gasp** * teach you my final ***wheeze*** lesson. Never use your abilities for * **gasp** * revenge, to help you remember this I ***wheeze*** curse my blood to stain your hair for eternity. Good by Crusher my nephew." as he took his last breathe Turqoise gave a small smile as he slowly closed his eyes.

The child looked to the lifeless corpse of his uncle as he let out a sad yell to the heavens, tears flowing from his eyes from what he had done. Soon the vision faded and all that was left was the warrior of time.

"Their right. I am weak. And I am pathetic." as he was left to lament in his guilt a blue light began to shine.

" _YOU IDIOT! AND TO THINK I MADE YOU MY RIVAL!"_

Hearing the voice crusher slowly rose his head to see a younger version of Vegeta. Next to him was a younger version of Raditz and some tiger girl he had never seen before.

"Wh-what? Raditz? Vegeta? An~d some tiger girl?"questioned the warrior of time as he tilted his head.

" _DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW WHO I AM YOU STUPID HAIRLESS MONKEY!_ "Screeched the young saiyan prince.

Upon being called that a tick mark appeared on Crusher's forehead.

"I am not a hairless monkey. You saiyan runt."muttered Crusher.

This caused the younger saiyan's eye to twitch at the remark as Raditz and the tiger girl began to snicker.

" _What did you just say to me?_ "asked Geta. His eye still twitching from the comment.

"what's the matter _short_ stuff. Your girlfriend their got your tongue?"remarked Crusher. A small smirk crossing his face.

He watched as the prince of saiyan's face began to contort in anger while the tiger girl puffed her cheeks in annoyance, while Raditz was doing his best not to laugh at the comments made on the two's behalf.

" _Why you STUPID IDIOT! I SHOULD TEACH YOU A LESSON RIGHT NOW!_ "screamed Vegeta, a tick mark appearing on his head.

"sorry, but I don't fight children _._ " remarked Crusher, getting on the princes nerves even more.

" _Geta. Calm down. And for your information, my name is Emberkit._ "replied the tiger girl.

"uh right. Just leave me ?"answered Crusher, returning to his gloomy state as he just looked to the pitch black ground.

" _LISTEN HERE YOU DOLT! I REMEMBER SENSEI WHIS TELLING ME THAT YOU WHERE SOME HOW JUST AS STRONG AS ME WITH THESE DAMN TAILED BEAST SEALED INSIDE ME! BUT WHAT I SEE BEFORE ME IS JUST SOME WEAKLING CHILD!_ Roared the young prince.

For some reason hearing this kid version of Vegeta calling him weak filled the red haired warrior with anger.

"Don't you _dare_ call me weak." stated Crusher with an edge to his tone.

" _Oh? Then why did you so easily accept that fact with your clones hm?_ "replied Geta as he crossed his arms.

Suddenly the pitch blackness began to shake as a low growl came from Crusher, causing Raditz and Emberkit to look around worriedly.

" **uh. Geta. I don't think it's a good idea to anger someone that's supposedly as strong as you.** "replied Raditz in a scared tone.

" _Y-Yeah. For some reason I'm getting a weird vibe from him._ "Stated the female tigress.

" _Oh shut up you two. And grow a spin you stupid hedgehog. It's not like this furless chimp can do anything._ "responded the saiyan prince.

That was the last straw for Crusher. Quickly opening his eyes he glared at the saiyan who mocked him.

"I am not a furless chimp, I am _NOT_ a hairless monkey, I am Crusher drago, warrior of TokiToki city and protector of time, I will not have my name sullied, by a short, impatient little runt like YOU!"With that Crusher let out a roar of anger, a blue energy completely surrounding him as the three children had to shield their eyes from the bright light and the sudden wind.

"I AM A HUMAN FROM UNIVERSE SEVEN AND I WILL NOT SURRENDER TO ANYONE!"Screamed the warrior of time as his whole body began to glow a blinding white.

After the light died down there stood crusher in his original stature of four foot nine inches tall.

The three children stared in disbelief at what they just witnessed. As Crusher's back was turned to them he turned his head so his right blue eye was looking at them.

"hey Geet's...thanks for reminding me of who I am."replied the red haired fighter in a more mature and stern voice.

"tsk. I don't need your thanks."scoffed Vegeta as he crossed his arms and looked up into the dark abyss.

"heh. Next time you see mister Whis. Ask him to bring master Beerus here so I can train."with that Crusher faded into the darkness.

" _D-D-Did he just say...MASTER Beerus?_ "asked Emberkit as the three began to fade into the darkness as well.

 _ **REAL WORLD**_

the young form of crusher stayed still. Kneeling on the ground as his head continued to stare at the rocky surface of the ground. The draconiques known as Discord slinked his way over to the nearly completely Grey form of crusher, a victorious smirk began to eerily spread across his face.

"well now. _Monkey_ who do you bow down to?" asked Discord as he held a hand to his ear waiting for his answer.

As the greyification of the teen neared completion it stopped as a single red strand of his hair was left.

"I bow down-"before he finished his sentence Crusher rose to his feet, his hands now clenched into fists as he slowly rose his head.

"to NO ONE!"with that said Crusher lifted his head in one sudden jolt as his eyes bore upon Discord, pure rage could have been seen from the child's eyes as he began yelling, a blue energy surrounding him sending the copies flying into the distance from the sudden outburst of sheer power.

"oh my. Not exactly the answer I was hoping for. But oh well. GET HIM!"commanded discord as he now sported a generals helmet and wielding a riding crop as he pointed to the powering up child.

"I AM NOT WEAK! I AM NOT PATHETIC! I AM THE STRONGEST HUMAN TO EVER EXI~ST!"Screamed the red headed warrior as he let out another burst of energy, this time small cracks of light appeared on his face.

"WHAT?! WHAT IS GOING ON?!"yelled discord as he shielded his eyes from the increase in wind and the bright light.

After what seemed like hours the light began to die down along with the wind, looking where the shrunken hero was there stood a taller version of him. His blue eyes showed no emotion as his face was that of the perfect poker player. He brought his hands up to his chest area and then cracked his knuckles then he turned his head side to side cracking his neck which let out a sickening popping sound.

After he was done a small cocky smile crept along the teens face.

"you know. There are tons of different species from universe seven. The acrosians who can breath in space, the majins who can turn anything into candy and then gains the objects they've eaten abilities, the namekians who can create dragons balls, saiyans who can go into six different forms, but we humans, we are often underestimated due to the fact that we can never transform, but to make up for it our Ki regenerates. Meaning we can use a nearly limitless amounts of moves."Crusher then folded his arms and his small grin grew even more.

"What ever. Just finish that brat off."Replied Discord clapping his hands for his underlings to attack the teen, but when he didn't see them move he began to grit his teeth in anger.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! GET HIM!"yellled the spirit of disharmony, but as he looked at their face he noticed they had a look of fear. Their eyes wide, their whole body was trembling with terror.

"You don't understand do you Discord. Since they are me they can sense my power. And well. Heh. Let's just say this isn't my full power but maybe twenty percent maybe?"remarked the reformed teen, his arms folded across his chest as his face was implanted with a cocky smirk, his eyelids were halfway closed but he still gave off a glare of defiance and confidence.

"Please, like you can defeat me. I'll jus turn you into a duck, OH! Or maybe better yet a CHICKEN!"after saying that he broke out into a mad laugh as one iris of his eye grew and the other shrunk, then with a snap of his fingers he began his diabolical plan.

Silence hung in the air as crusher floated there, waiting for Discord's power to take affect with a smirk on his face.

"What?"asked Discord in confusion. He began snapping his fingers repeatedly, yet no matter what the teen never changed.

"don't you get it discord. The only reason you where affecting me with your powers was because of that weird bug pony thing's spell. But now that I'm freed of it, **you have no power over me.** "saying the last part in a darker tone.

"What ever. GET HIM ALREADY!"Screamed the draconequise. Snapping the fear ridden copies out of their trance and darting after the original.

Cherille and the students watched with aw and anticipation. Not only was the teen able to block all three's attacks, he was using just his left hand to do it. To interested in what they were watching they didn't notice the purple alicorn, white unicorn, and the orange earth pony with her signature hat enter the room.

"uh. Whach ya'll lookin at thar?"asked Applejack. Only to be shushed by the teacher and children.

"Well i'll be. How rude!"Declared Rarity only for her to receive the same shushing noise.

"WHA!? WHY!YOU! UGH!"

This only peaked Twilight's interest. So walking up to the crowd she looked over one of the shoulder( or head more like it). What she saw made her eyes widen to the size of saucers.

"Girls. You may want to take a look at this."Whispered Twilight catching the attentions of her friends.

Once they came over to see what interested their alicorn friend their eyes widened also.

Crusher was easily blocking his younger copies, finally he had enough and created a green sphere of energy around him, sending all three flying into the distance, two of them caught themselves and rocketed to their older counterpart, their fists reared back and just as they were close and threw their fists the original red haired warrior caught the two's attack, his left hand holding the fist of one and his right holding the other. The third appeared right behind Crusher, fist reared back. Only the original had a small smirk creep unto his face, in one sudden turn he spun his two captured clones into the third one, then let go sending all three tumbling through the air.

"BIG BANG-"Crusher put his hands out in front of him, a blue sphere of energy beginning to form in front of his outstretched palms.

"KAMEHAMEHA!"with that yell he released the built up energy, the dark blue beam snaking it's way to the tumbled mess who failed to recover in time. Once the beam engulfed the three an ear piercing scream echoed through the atmosphere only to slowly die out along with the beam.

"Oh well done. I bet that was all the energy you had left."replied Discord with a victorious smirk.

Suddenly Crusher disappeared and reappeared behind the spirit of disharmony.

"I'm bored now. I'm ending this here. TIMES ONE HUNDRED BIG BANG-" doing the same as what he did before Crusher aimed the attack at Discord at point blank, this caught the Chaos master by surprise as he watched the dark blue orb form, only this one was possibly two times bigger then the other.

"KAMEHAMEHA~!"with that the red haired teen let loose the energy, engulfing the Chaos king, as he screamed in pain the attack suddenly ended in and explosion, sending a heavily charred body flying towards a certain town with pink clouds raining chocolate milk.

PONYVILLE(past)

"Alright Girls, all we have to do now is go to Discord and defeat him!"said a familiar purple pony only with out wings.

Just as she turned a black figure crashed not to far away from the mane six. The six ponies ran to the smoke covered crater not seeing a figure land in an alley not to far from the scene.

Crusher watched from the alley as the main six are about to re imprison the Draconequis, but before that he noticed a pink cloud fly close to him, the scent of cotton candy wafted into his nose, so grabbing the flying sugary treat he took a bit out of it as he watched the rest of the time return to it's original path.

PONYVILLE SCHOOL HOUSE

just after seeing the result the group backed away from the scroll as gears made of light started to appear, with them a familiar figure could be seen licking his lips from his sugary treat. After the lights faded he was bombarded with the fillies and colts, some had eyes wide with excitement.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"asked one of them in pure anticipation, a smile most would consider impossible on the young ponies face.

"That? That was my job."replied the teen. A nonchalant look on his face.

"Ya job?Wut's ya job?"Asked a yellow furred pony with a red mane and tail.

"Well. I'm a time patroller. Our job is to protect the time line from any changes that threaten to change to course of history."replied Crusher as he scratched his cheek with a glove covered finger.

"Our job? You mean you aren't the only one?"asked a orange furred filly with a purple mane and tail.

"Of course. There are tons of other time patrollers. Each one doing everything they can to protect the timelines." answered the red haired warrior.

"who was that that you defeated before Discord?"asked Cheerille.

"Uh. W-Well they are uh."before the teen could explain he was literally saved by the bell. The ringing sound letting everyone know it was time to leave.

"Whoops! Boy am I tired I guess I'll be going. BYE!"Before any pony could stop him the teen had darted out the door and rocketed away, leaving a blue streak of energy behind him.

" _He's hiding something. But I have a feeling that in time he'll tell us._ "thought the teaching pony as she watched the young ponies to be leave.

RAINBOW HILLS(crusher's capsule ship/home)

"whew. That was close. Ugh. Why does my head hurt?" replied Crusher as he clutched his head with his right hand. Just as he did the migraine he had grew. The warrior of time began to groan in pain and his left hand began to glow an ominous purple color.

"What is going on?GUH! GRAAH!"bring his other hand to his head he began screaming in pain.

"N-N-NO! NO! NO! GRA~"Screamed Crusher as his upper body suddenly hung limp, a dark aura began to surround the teen as he began an dark series of chuckles.

" _ **All will fall before the might of my late master. He he. He he he. HE HA HA HA HA HA!**_ "Bellowed the teen covered in the dark aura, his eyes slowly opening to reveal a blood red glow.

* * *

Twilight:What the? Where are we?

Happy the cat:Woah! Hi there your in next story outlook Limbo AYE!

Twilight:what?

Happy:Uh oh! Looks like Crusher's got a nasty case of purple power!

 _Crusher: **I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING! HA HA HA HA!**_

Twilight:What?! CRUSHER SNAP OUT OF IT!

Happy/Twilight:NEXT TIME! CRUSHER VS EVERYONE?!

Goku:CRUSHER YOU CAN FIGHT THIS!

 _Crusher: **DIE! DIE! DIE! UH HA HA HA HA HA!**_

* * *

 **Hello everyone. I hope you liked the story. I'd also like to send a special thanks to Raditz sei for letting me borrow ooc raditz and vegeta along with his oc from his story " _New Life_ ". And if you haven't read it, then go check it out. So I hope you all stay cool this summer. CM1 signing out.**


End file.
